


L’oracolo di ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un re che vuole salvare il suo popolo, ed è disposto a tutto.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/69232004_637194060136790_5579035072939425792_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_eui2=AeFSUJZwpjZjz64UpRueGQTqFvpfr0CL7_29r7pAad0iLa8WHz6VrtcHpgbVIAtpw6nztkIC-ocl9wIvfpK0xOqgRuYjGXmO4ubaCuHsOhxuMA&_nc_oc=AQncrlO8csyWXC5xvQm7pA-1egTfTnwUKNNJNoM-BBa2Npuvq7aBt_jkk96uwpJdwow&_nc_ht=scontent-mxp1-1.xx&oh=6506135cd0271cceeef4ae844d86259e&oe=5E0AC13APacchetto: 3. GIOCO DI SQUADRA: A e B sono compagni di squadra.Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:a. Storia corale: più personaggi devono essere presenti ed essere necessariamente compagni di squadra





	L’oracolo di ghiaccio

L’oracolo di ghiaccio

“Vostra altezza, torniamo indietro. Non possiamo più proseguire, non siamo in condizione!” gridò Joffrey. Rischiò di affondare nella neve, si arrampicò a gattoni, il suo viso era bluastro e i capelli si erano ricoperti di brina.

Si voltò a guardare i due della compagnia che erano rimasti in fondo e si girò nuovamente. Davanti a lui quattro guardie che tremavano infreddolite, il terrore negli occhi.

Il sovrano, primo nella fila, estrasse la spada e la sollevò, quest’ultima rifletté la luce pallida della luna che si stava alzando nel cielo, ancora azzurro.

“Non permetterò al nostro popolo di perire per la mia codardia.

Lasciatemi se volete, ma non mi arrenderò!” gridò.

La montagna si riscosse. Gli uomini gridarono, indietreggiando, la neve si smuoveva.

Joffrey evitò una serie di slavine, afferrò uno degli altri uomini e lo trasse in salvo, prima che sprofondasse nella neve.

“Non è possibile” esalò, mentre la montagna assumeva le fattezze in un gigante di ghiaccio.

“Siamo arrivati! L’oracolo!” sbraitarono gli ultimi della comitiva, utilizzando le loro ultime forze per raggiungerli.

“Abbiamo affrontato la prova. Ora dacci la risposta! Come possiamo salvare il mio regno!” gridò il re.

Joffrey si mise davanti al suo sovrano, estraendo l’ascia bipenne dalle sue spalle.

“Mio signore, non avrei mai potuto abbandonarvi. Io sarei morto con voi” giurò.

Il re gli posò la mano sulla spalla. “Lo so” sussurrò.

“Non tutto ciò che vive deve farlo in eterno. Perché dovrei salvarvi?!”. La voce cavernosa del gigante risuonò nella vallata innevata.


End file.
